House of Intruders / House of Proof
Info Patricia is spooked out and in her bed because she saw a man (Turned out to be Rufus) at her door while everyone except Victor is comforting her. The police man says it might of been a dormitory prank. Victor locks the front door. Next Morning Patricia decides she doesn't want to go to school that day. Victor tells Patricia she should go to school because he is busy. Trudy says that she needs lots of rest since she did not get any last night. In school Amber thinks that Patricia has seen a ghost. Mick says that nothing can get by Victor. Amber sits next to Nina and says that her Dad gave her a MP3 player that also records sounds so they can record the girls voice. Nina calls her a Genius. Mick got an A and Mara is happy and Amber is shocked she got an A. Back at the house Mr. Winkler goes to visit Patricia. Patricia tells him that she is scared but that this proves something. Mr. Winkler says that no one else saw him and the police couldn't find anything on the man. Patricia says that the police are in on it and calls him a liar for saying he believes her. Then he says that he is worried about her. Mr. Winkler say to describe the person for him. At school Mara is cleaning off gum off of Jerome's shoe because he still is holding the cheating against her. Amber goes in Mara's purse and finds out that Mara and Mick have the same test scores. Amber realizes its a cheat and Mara says that Mick doesn't know about this. Jerome tells Amber that Mara did it for secretly. Then they fight. Mick pulls Amber off of Mara and Jerome tries to pull Mara off but Mara yells "GET OFF ME!" Amber tells Mick that Mara cheated for him. Mara tries to apologize but Mick doesn't want an apology. Mr. Winkler goes into Mrs. Andrews office and confronts her about Patricia. He wants to know what to do. Then Mick comes in and says he didn't deserve the A and that he cheated. Mara comes in and says that she cheated for him. Mrs. Andrews already knew that Mara cheated for him because they had the same grades. So Mick has to retake the test. Back at Anubis House, Victor wants to know what happened that night. Patricia doesn't want to talk about it. Amber is knocking on the side of the stairs. Patricia hurries out of her room and Nina asks her if she's okay, but Patricia flips out on her. Nina asks Amber what she is doing. Amber says searching for You-Know-What and Nina says to do it somewhere else. Patricia is walking in the woods and comes face to face with Rufus. Patricia tells him to go away and she runs away. In Nina and Amber's room, Amber is knocking on the floor and Nina tells her she won't find any clues down there. Amber pulls off some of the wall paper and it says HELP ME! SARAH FROBISHER-SMYTHE. There are also number markings on the wall 69 slashes. Also Nina talks about how the lady at the old persons home calls herself Sarah. That Night Fabian, Nina, and Amber are listening to the cylinders and recording it. Amber keeps on talking though because it's so sad, Fabian tells her she needs to be quiet. They hear that someone murdered her parents. Next Day Mr. Winkler talks about Perspective Parents day next week and wants volunteers. Ms. Robinson comes in with her class, leaving Mr. Winkler's class to meet in the Drama studio. Jerome ties Alfie's shoes to the chair and he trips. Patricia tells Mr. Winkler that she saw the man again. Nina says she is going to visit Sarah to see if she is the girl in the recordings. Nina tells Fabian he can't go because last time Sarah freaked out. Nina tells Amber she is going to visit Sarah. Amber says she is going with her. Outside the school. Mr. Winkler finds the outside of Joy's phone in the trash while he is throwing away stuff. At the Nursing Home, Amber complains that she did not know Sarah was old old. Amber starts massaging Sarah's hands and putting moisturizer on them. Nina asks Sarah if she remembers her. Sarah said that Nina was the one with the power. She asks Nina if she found it. Nina asks her if she is the little girl. Sarah says this man wants to stay forever and wants to tip the scales of life. Nina realizes she is the girl in the recordings and that her name is really Sarah. Sarah falls asleep and they realize that's all they are going to get from her. At school Mr. Winkler shows Patricia the back of the cellphone and Patricia says it was Joy's. Patricia then says that they removed Joy from the photo. Mr. Winkler realizes Joy's hand in the photo is still there. Mr. Winkler believes her and says he has to dig deeper. Nina and Amber tell Fabian that the girl in the recording is definitely Sarah. Amber says they should make this club official so she puts her right hand over her right eye and says Sibuna which is Anubis backwards. Nina and Fabian agree. Mr. Winkler calls the photography studio and tries to get the school photo. Jerome and Alfie sneak into Nina and Amber's room to put a dead fish in her room. They decide to put it under her pillow and they notice the mp3 player. They hear the girl. Alfie takes it and records over it. Mr. Winkler gets the school photo with Joy in it. Amber holds a ceremony out in the woods. There is a fire pit that is lit. Amber says that they are the Sibuna club and they make these sacrifices. She grabbed Nina's stuffed animal, Merrel, but Nina says she can't have it. She also grabbed Fabians signed copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend." Amber is burning a picture of her. Nina gives Amber her lucky mascot. Fabian has nothing to give so he has to burn his book. They drop their items in the fire. Then Nina martin makes her pledge "I Nina Martin, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and promise to stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter" While holding her right hand up. Fabian and Amber do their pledge. Fabian accidentally drops the puzzle piece and it rolls down and it opens up. It says "When daytime ends at midday through the tears of glass the eye shall see." Gallery View the Episode Gallery Here. 1 1 Category:Mystery Category:Drama